Dreamer
by cosmicpenguinn
Summary: It was the ringing from his phone that had woken Keith up, and he quickly flung the blankets over as he hurried out of his bed and over to his phone. He did not recognize the number, and the worrying feeling in the pit of his stomach returned. A call from a random number could only mean something bad, right? [Sheith]


**Sheith Week Unlimited: Day 1 - Dreamer**

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hopped aboard the Sheith ship after season 2 and I'm here to stay, so to contribute to the fandom I wanted to take part in Sheith Week Unlimited! I definitely won't be able to write for all 7 days, but hopefully I could write for at least two or three! So here's day 1, hope you enjoy it! :D_

Keith laid in bed, his eyes glued to the ceiling as his mind raced with thoughts about Shiro's return. His husband had called him in the late evening to inform him that he wouldn't be home from work in time for dinner. Keith understood that Shiro would be stuck at work every now and then, having a job as a police officer was no walk in the park, but he still couldn't help but worry. It was already 10:00 pm, and there was still no word back from Shiro.

He closed his eyes and turned over with a sigh. Keith knew worrying was pointless, Shiro had been an officer for years and given the best training possible, but there was still a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him staying so late could only mean bad things, terrible things.

Keith knew he needed a distraction from these horrible thoughts that his mind was forcing him to think about, so he tried his best to fall asleep, pulling up the blankets to surround himself with the warmth that Shiro would usually be there to provide.

It was the ringing from his phone that had woken Keith up, and he quickly flung the blankets over as he hurried out of his bed and over to his phone. He did not recognize the number, and the worrying feeling in the pit of his stomach returned.

Keith took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down as he brought his phone to his ear, his palm shaky and sweaty. A call from a random number could only mean something bad, right?

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello, is this Keith Shirogane?"

Keith tried his hardest to swallow the lump in his throat, "Y-Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'm calling you to inform you that Takashi Shirogane has been brought here by an ambulance-"

Apparently so.

Keith had arrived at the hospital in no time, his mind was completely blank as he signed himself in, sitting in the waiting room until his name was called. Shiro was still in the emergency room, his condition critical, so it would be some time until Keith got to see him. Keith sat in the waiting room, hands tangled together holding up his chin, his elbows on his knees, his right leg bouncing up and down as he waited anxiously for his name to be called.

After what had felt like hours of waiting, a doctor finally called for Keith. The second he heard his name, Keith leapt up from out of his chair, hurrying over to the doctor.

The doctor looked at him with a mournful expression, shaking his head sadly. Keith had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his tears at bay. There was absolutely no way that this was happening, he believed in Shiro, he knew that he would make it through this alive.

The doctor guided Keith down the hallway until they made it into Shiro's room. The sight was what did Keith in, and he felt the tears spill down his cheeks. Shiro laid in a hospital bed, his chest and clothes drenched in blood. His eyes were closed, and the heart monitor was a deadly slow pace. Keith's legs felt like jelly as he stumbled over to Shiro's side, interlocking his hand with Shiro's cold, bloodied one.

"Shiro, Shiro I'm here," Keith whispered, his voice cracking, "I'm right here, baby."

Keith sat with his husband, listening to the heart monitor for what felt like forever, until it slowly started to pick up the pace. He looked over at the heart monitor, and then eagerly back at Shiro.

"S-Shiro?" Keith murmured, clinging onto his hand desperately.

He recieved a response, but it was quiet and felt as though it was miles away, "K..eith..."

"Sh-Shiro! Can you hear me?" Keith asked frantically, his eyes wide, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Keith..." The response seemed a bit louder this time, but still so far away.

"Keith!"

Keith opened his eyes to see a worried Shiro staring down at him. He could feel the larger man's arms on his shoulders as well as the tears that were streaming down his face. Keith blinked his eyes as everything processed in his mind.

"Keith, are you alright?" Shiro asked, the worry evident in his voice, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Immediately Keith leapt up from the bed and wrapped his arms around his husband tightly, sobbing quietly into the crook of his neck. Shiro had taken this as the answer and wrapped his hands around the smaller, bringing him as close as he possibly could.

"It's okay, baby, I got you," Shiro whispered softly into Keith's ear, soothing the man by rubbing his hand along his back, running his hand through messy black locks every now and then. Keith gripped a hand tightly to Shiro's t-shirt, inhaling Shiro's scent in an attempt to calm down.

After Keith had managed to calm himself down, he pulled away from the comforting embrace, looking deep into Shiro's eyes. Shiro couldn't help but bring up his hand to wipe away any remainding tears, and Keith smiled, leaning into Shiro's comforting touch with a soft moan of content.

"Do you want to talk about it, love?" Shiro asked cautiously, a hand placed gently on Keith's arm.

Keith shook his head, "I just want to go back to sleep," He wrapped his arms around the back of Shiro's neck, "With you."

Shiro smiled, lowering his hands down to Keith's hips, "Happy to oblige."

Keith pulled his lover down to press his lips against his own, not too rough but neither gentle. The perfect goodnight kiss. When Keith pulled away, he tucked himself into bed, content to have Shiro by his side to provide him with the warmth that he had been craving for since earlier that night. Shiro pulled the blankets up to cover them both, pressing a soft kiss against Keith's forehead.

"Goodnight, my love," Keith murmured with a smile.

"Goodnight, my prince," Shiro whispered, returning the smile.

Keith was the first to fall asleep, content in Shiro's arms. Shiro was curious to know what it was that had Keith so distraught, but he knew he could just ask him about it in the morning. He didn't blame Keith for not wanting to relive the nightmare, from what he saw it must've been horrific. It didn't take much longer for Shiro to fall asleep himself, his husband's hand interlocked with his own.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Come scream about sheith with me over on tumblr! :D_


End file.
